


Everything is Darker Underground

by Aech_Left



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha Mike Zacharias, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark!Erwin Smith, Dark!Mike Zacharias, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rutting, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aech_Left/pseuds/Aech_Left
Summary: Takes place when Erwin and the scouts capture Levi and his gang of thieves. Erwin wants Levi from the second he sees him. Mike has morals that are dubious at best and Erwin gets what he wants.The rules for this omega-verse: Alphas have ruts just as omegas have heats. However whereas heats are periodic, ruts are sporadic and are usually caused by some trigger. Male alphas have knots at the base of their penis and it locks in place when they mate. Only omegas self lubricate.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Mike Zacharias
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	Everything is Darker Underground

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this up real quick so there might be some errors. I never see enough alpha on alpha action around here so I thought I’d write some.  
> If rape stuff triggers you, STOP READING NOW. I don’t want this fic to hurt anyone so please don’t read it if it will bother you. It’s just my thing and I like writing it sooo.. I’m not going to apologize.

Erwin felt his blood rushing as they chased down the thug led thieves through the underground. He knew as soon as he set eyes on their leader that he had to make Levi his. His expression when Mike gave him a beating and degraded him gave Erwin goosebumps. Such a small alpha would fit in his arms just as perfectly as an omega. If his crew wasn’t there he knows Mike would gladly help him bend the thug to his will. Then he realizes that it’s not like he can’t separate them. He tells his other group members to go ahead and take the two underlings. That he had more questions for this one. After they were out of sight he locked eyes with Mike. He understood immediately and hoisted the man up off of the wet ground. Levi’s breathing was already labored from the chase and beating so he didn’t resist while being carried since he didn’t know their intentions. Erwin and Mike pull up their hoods to cover their faces as they empty a parlor with their authority. That’s when Levi starts to sense that something’s amiss. He’s set down to stand and realizes that one of his ankles is sore so he compensated with the other.

“What.. are you going to torture me or something? I already said I’d-“ Levi is cut off by Mike’s boot connecting with the side of his face, he falls over hard and twists the same ankle once more. He curses as he looks up at the men. He feels his body reacting to the excitement of the situation. It’s not unusual for someone to go into rut after or during a fight but no one feels comfortable about it. He knows his face is flushed at this point and he looks at the ground as he stands himself up again. Mike grabs him suddenly, holding Levi against him, his arms held in a lock. Levi jerks his head up to look at Erwin approaching. Mike backs up and sits on a chair with Levi in his lap. 

“He looks pretty excited Erwin.” Mike holds Levi tighter as he struggles. Erwin wipes away some of the dirt on Levi’s face to better admire the redness of his pale skin. He snaps at the finger tracing his lips, nearly catching them. Mike reacts violently to the aggression and slams his hand over Levi’s mouth, he shoves a couple of fingers in deep and Levi gags too hard to bite them. A gasp escapes his violated mouth when a hand grips his crotch firmly. Erwin fondles him though the thin fabric of his pants and underwear. Levi’s body attempts to curl up in response to the stimulation. A small moan leaves him and the sound goes straight to the scouts groins. Erwin can’t resist any longer and starts stripping the thief. 

“There has to be punishment for stealing right Mike?” He asks his friend who nods as he takes a whiff of Levi’s neck. Levi kicks his legs out at Erwin which earns a hard squeeze to his torso, his breath is squeezed out until he turns rather pliant. He sucks in as much air as he can and leans heavily on the man he’s currently sat on. His lower half is exposed to the oddly warm air in the room. He’s throbbing and leaking pre though his mind is against it. He can feel Mike’s arousal against his backside and can see Erwin’s straining in his scout issued trousers.

Erwin lifts Levi’s legs and spreads them. Levi tries in vain to close them but it just makes his loins sore. He dazedly sees Erwin suck on his fingers and lower them. His eyes widen, “Stop!” He jolts, trying to get away from the fingers pressing insistently at his hole. He hears Mike moan as wiggles around but can’t help but continue to struggle as they force themselves inside. He lets out a loud gasp when they are nearly removed and thrust back inside. A hand is pressed to his mouth again and Mike starts shimmying his pants down to release his own erection. His cock rests against his ass cheek while Erwin continues preparing him.

“Fuck it Erwin. I need him now.” At that Erwin removes his fingers and lifts Levi slightly to adjust the position before letting Levi’s weight sink him down onto Mike. Levi flinches hard as he’s stretched more than he was prepared for and yells into Mike’s hand covering his mouth. His arms are too weak to keep himself up and they give out as he sinks further down. His nose is running and he can hardly breathe properly but he can perfectly hear the moans and breathy gasps leaving Mike. Erwin starts undoing his trousers and stepping closer to them. “Use your hands trash.” Mike insults him as he ruts into his overheating body. 

Levi’s hands shakily reach for Erwin who shivers when they come into contact with his aching arousal. Erwin pulls Levi’s head down towards his crotch and Mike removes the hand and places it onto Levi’s hip like his other hand. His eyes are going blurry and he doesn’t realize at first what Erwin is wanting from him but once it clicks he purses his lips. The moist prick rubs against his face and fingers press hard onto his jaw to force his mouth open. The fingers remain in their position as Erwin thrusts into his mouth, he gags but it doesn’t deter him, it seems to spur him on more. After a short while the fingers find a new place in his sweaty hair, he tries to close his jaw a little but a sharp pain runs through his face when he tries. Soon tears start to run due to his gag reflex being abused. He feels Mikes knot start to swell and tries to make some sort of sound but it vibrates down Erwin’s shaft causing him to sheath himself fully in Levi’s mouth jabbing into his throat. 

Mike’s hand reaches around to Levi’s neglected cock and teases it, rubbing the slit and running circles around the tip. He can’t help the moans that leave him though he despises himself for it. Then he starts stroking it in time with his thrusts. Mike mouths and sucks at the thugs neck, scraping his teeth at the scent gland. If he bites then they’ll be temporarily bonded, they don’t stick if alphas bite one another but their bodies take a week or two to realize that it isn’t a true mating bite. Levi starts to shake as his own knot swells in his rapists hand, Mike tugs at the knot and mimics a hole tightening around it. Levi yells as he feels himself burst, cum starts spilling out messily. They produce more sperm when their knot is locked because it’s a more promising mating than if he’s not locked. His body jerks as he releases onto the floor and tightens around Mike who pushes his own knot inside of Levi and grinds himself against the small body as he starts to shoot into him. His teeth hold onto Levi’s scent gland gently as he swells further, completely locking himself inside the alpha. 

Erwin tightens Levi’s grip around the base of his penis, holding his knot tight as he fucks into the reddened mouth. Levi’s hands hold tighter on reflex when Erwin pushes especially deep, Erwin then holds Levi in place as he pulls out and strokes himself, pulling on his knot as he nears completion. He yanks Levi’s hair when he releases, he aims for Levi’s mouth but it sprays onto his cheeks as well, before he’s done he thrusts back into the warm mouth and continues releasing down Levi’s throat. Gagging sounds fill the space and small hands push as hard as they can on Erwin’s thighs. Erwin knows he should let him take a breath but his body won’t let him. He shallowly ruts into the back of Levi’s throat as his seed continues to spill out. Some actually dribbles out of his nose and Erwin pulls out so he doesn’t accidentally suffocate him. The last spurts of his release land in Levi’s hair. Levi lurches, dry heaving. He feels the sharp discomfort where Mike is still locked inside of him. He wipes his face and doesn’t make eye contact with Erwin. He feels himself passing out and grimaces when Mike holds him tight to prevent him from falling, likely not to protect him but rather to keep his knot from being yanked out too soon. He succumbs to the darkness and welcomes it. 

When he wakes he’s in a large bed and there’s some sort of light coming into the room. He jolts up, his eyes widen as he looks at the sheer curtains and sees a bright blue color outside the window. “So this is what it’s like..” 

Days later, he and his two accomplices officially join the scouts and their plan commences. His comrades have no idea why he’s suddenly so into the mission and he has no intentions to tell them. He leaves the briefing room, passing by two familiar faces. His eyes are set in a hard glare and he makes brief eye contact with each of his targets of elimination. ‘I’ll definitely kill you. Erwin Smith. Mike Zacharias.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! How was it? Any errors or confusing bits? We’re the characters too out of character? I’d love to hear your input! 
> 
> I might write more of this alpha on alpha stuff if any of y’all enjoy it.


End file.
